Twisted mirror
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: An oblivious Philipe's fate and freedom lies entirely on what his dynamic will be, but is a life locked in a golden cage truly any better than one trapped behind an iron mask? (Warnings, incest, possessive behaviour, implied noncon.


Pure sunlight showered down upon the small village as the morning sun edge itself over the hills. Birds begin singing their morning calls and the wind danced through trees and flowers, carrying their scent throughout the area.

A rooster's call broke through the morning stillness and the day began anew.

Lilting tones carried through the air, adding themselves to the morning's song. Light footsteps resounded throughout the farm's barnyard as the already awake farmhand wandered about, giving the animal's their breakfast.

The boy's movements seemed like more of a dance than any way of walking should ever be, barely any sound came from the body other than it's song, the footsteps almost silent.

Normally loud farm animals quietly enjoyed the boy's grace as he glided about, filling the pig's trough with mixed leftovers and hanging the horse's fresh new bags of grain.

Long, golden hair swayed around the boy's cherubic face and lit up in the morning sun's light.

Rose petal lips smiled as they caressed the notes leaving them.

The calming scent and aura of a content, happy and young Omega graced the barn with it's presence.

Old maidens and withered workmen listened and enjoyed the pure beauty of the pure boy, happy that he was away from the toxic brother that he had (And, hopefully, never would-) never known.

Philippe was the very representation of all that was good in the world.

The old maidens and withered workmen pondered late at night, when the young Omega was sleeping, if in fact he had been given all that was good in the womb.

While his twin brother, Louis, had taken all that was bad.

If they had been born as one man, that man would be perfectly balanced in both light and dark.

And yet, the man that was their king was the arrogant, cruel Louis while the pure Philippe was made to live in a small village, never having met his mother or father.

But, at least, Philippe was happy.

If the old inhabitants of the village had anything to say for it, Philippe would never be grazed by the dark eye's of his brother, his other half and his complete opposite.

Finally catching sight of his elder audience, Philippe smiled brightly at them before continuing with his work.

The village as a whole would lay down their lives to see this angel safe and away from the eye's of his demon brother.

**}~Golden~Light~{**

The young knight looked uncertainly up at his king, holding the parchment containing his order's.

"I'm sorry, sire. But I don't quite understand, how could there possibly be a man with the same face as yours?"

Before the young knight, lounging upon a luxurious thrown, sat a man who by all rights should have been considered beautiful, his hair was what seemed to be spun gold, his face was unbleamished and he had a refined air about him.

But behind his ocean blue eye's there was a cold darkness, the kind that you couldn't even try to hide.

Annoyance flashed through his scent and the king looked behind the young knight, towards two veteran guards, and flicked his hand in a dismissive manor.

Fear grew upon the knight's face as one of the guards walked towards him, "No, no, wait! I understand! Please given me a second chance-!" The young man screamed, tears running down his fearful face as the guard dragged him away.

Flicking his cold eye's towards the other guard, the king finally spoke.

"Find me someone competent this time." The icy voice stated to the older man, hidden words implying the guard's imminent death if he failed to carry out his king's orders.

Quietly swallowing down his fear, the guard nodded once and left the thrown room.

Sighing dramatically, as if he hadn't just sent someone to their death, Louis' eye's stared coldly down at the scroll he was holding.

It said one simple sentence, but it held in it's meaning a game-changing message.

It read,

_Prince Philippe Quatorze of France has presented as an Omega._

This message had been delayed, by _years_, and several people had been killed as punishment for their incompetence in delivering this message.

It decided the fate of his twin brother, the decision between having him locked away for the rest of his life with an iron mask locked around his head, or having him brought back to be a prince- nay, a _queen_.

If his brother had presented as an Alpha, he would be a threat to Louis' reign. But if he was an _Omega, _he would be the perfect one to bear his children, to continue his royal bloodline.

To stake his control over France.

To stake his claim over his brother.


End file.
